Carlos Condit vs. Jake Ellenberger
Carlos Condit was looking for his first win in the UFC. Jake Ellenberger was making his UFC debut. The Fight The first round began. They circled aggressively. Ellenberger got a takedown and Condit worked a rubber guard briefly. They weren't doing too much, they canceled each other out effectively on the ground. Condit landed an elbow from the bottom. They stood and Ellenberger landed a big right and they clinched and then broke. They circled. Condit landed a leg kick and ate massive combinations from Ellenberger, a big right hand, Condit went down and Ellenberger had his back, looking for a D'arce choke. They stood into the clinch, Condit landed a knee to the head. Condit ate another right hand and dropped and turtled up and Ellenberger landed big hammerfists. Condit reversed into the top position in half-guard and then to mount. Ellenberger shoved Condit off and grabbed a guillotine and pulled Condit down into half-guard. Ellenberger got the reversal with it on top into full guard and let it go, landing some good shots. Condit landed some good elbows from the bottom, just like repeatedly over and over. Ellenberger stood and pursued Condit, landing a big headkick. They circled. Condit missed a spinning back fist by a mile. They clinched and Condit landed a nice body shot. Condit was lookign for the takedown but Ellenberger sprawled. They broke and Ellenberger landed a big right. The second round began. They circled. Ellenberger landed a body kick. Ellenberger got the takedown into full guard. Condit worked a rubber guard once more, using it to land some good elbows from the bottom. Condit let it go after a moment. They weren't doing much else. Condit stood into the clinch but Ellenberger took him right back down. Condit was looking for a kimura and oh man, he had it tight, used it to sweep to mount. Condit landed some good elbows and shots from the top. Ellenberger pushed it back to half-guard. Condit got back to mount. Condit landed a nice elbow. Condit tried to take Ellenberger's back but Ellenberger reversed and got back on top in full guard. Ellenberger stood and let Condit up. Ellenberger missed a flying knee. The second round ended. The third round began. They circled a bit, the pace a bit slowed. Condit landed a headkick and Ellenberger shrugged it off and raised his hands as if to say 'bring it on'. Ellenberger got the takedown into full guard and they didn't do much for about thirty seconds and landed a big elbow. They stood. Ellenberger landed a body kick. They clinched. Condit got the takedown into half-guard but Ellenberger grabbed the guillotine and it was tight. Condit pulled out. Condit landed some good pitterpatter shots. Some more pitterpatter shots. He was holding Ellenberger down, keeping the pressure on and not letting Ellenberger stand. Ellenberger seemed a bit gassed. Condit kept landing those shots relentlessly. Condit took Ellenberger's back, got one hook in, the second hook in, landing some shots in under. Ellenberger spun out on top into full guard. Condit landed some elbows from the bottom. They stood. Ellenberger came for the single-leg and got it and Condit landed some elbows downward as Ellenberger was a bit turtled up here. Condit had Ellenberger's back now, showing his superior gas tank. Condit was landing some shots to the back of the head repeatedly, unwarned. The third round ended. Carlos Condit got the win by split decision.